The inventors herein have recognized a need for a battery pack having a cooling fin with at least first, second, and third tabs disposed in a first flow path and being disposed substantially perpendicular to first and second major surfaces of a battery cell for conducting heat energy from the battery cell to air flowing through the first flow path.